Meet My Gaze
by MoonlitBlood
Summary: At his party, Death the Kid and Crona share a wonderful dance and can't stop thinking about each other. Kid wants a relationship but can Crona deal with all of the things that come with it? And why is Ragnarok so jealous? Kid/Crona slight Ragnarok/Crona
1. The Party

Meet My Gaze

Death the Kid/Crona

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater *is sad now* but I hope you enjoy my fic anyways. Crona is a girl in my eyes so that's what she'll be in all of my stories, if you leave a comment saying that Crona is a boy, I respect your opinion but don't tell me what to do in my fic ok? Please and Thank yous! And please, I apologize for Kid, he might be a lil OOC, it's my first time writing with him.

Based on episode 31, I nearly died when I saw it, such a cute episode with lots of Crona! 3

*just so everyone knows this story is mine, if you've seen it posted under someone else on it was me under a different name, I would never steal anyone's hard work! :D enjoy the sotry!

Chapter 1: The Party

--

"Shall we have a party?"

That evening everyone gathered at Death the Kid's house. There was a fairly large crowd and more people seemed to be showing up. Soul brought his record of punk music; Black Star and Patti were stuffing their faces and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"Why is she just standing there? Doesn't she know this is a party?" Liz said.

"I'm not sure she even knows how to 'deal with parties' as she always says. But I'll go talk to her." Maka said confidently and strode over to the corner of the room. "Crona? What's wrong?" she asked.

Crona, who was an extremely shy girl, looked up surprised. Her pink hair fell lightly around her face and her eyes were trembling.

"M-maka…I don't know how to deal with this…"

'Thought so.' Maka thought to herself. "Crona, there's no need to be afraid, everyone here is your friend and they're all happy you came. Why don't you dance? We could find you a partner!" Crona shuttered.

"No, that's ok; I don't think anyone would want to dance with me…"

"Why not? You look great Crona, it's nice to see you in something other than black, I'm sure any guy would be lucky to dance with you."

"Someone like him!" Maka said happily and pulled Kid, who was just on his way to get some punch, rather violently, over to where she and Crona were standing. "Here, Kid will dance with you!" she smiled.

"Maka! Look at what you've done!" Kid said angrily, trying to flatten out the wrinkles Maka put in his shirt, and he had just ironed it too.

"Crona needs someone to dance with, so you're going to dance with her." Maka said, completely ignoring Kid's shirt.

"M-maka…its ok, he doesn't have to and I can't dance anyways." Crona said trying to hide behind Maka's thin frame.

Kid was about to object to go and iron his shirt again when he caught a glance at Crona, she was dressed entirely in a white suit, buttons up and down the back. She looked extremely slender and fragile but Kid had never seen anything look so pure.

"Crona, may I have this dance?" he asked and held out his hand. Crona looked at it for a minute and decided to hide again. Maka took Crona's hand and placed it into Kid's and walked away.

"Maka!" Crona desperately tried to call her back, but to no avail. Kid was already leading her onto the dance floor, her hand clasped tightly in his.

"I don't know how to dance…" she explained.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you, it's not that hard and besides, it's a slow dance, there isn't much to it." Kid smiled and placed his hand on her waist, causing her to shudder. "It's ok, calm down, I won't hurt you."

"I know." She smiled as he held her close to his frame. She felt so warm and safe with him, she had never felt safe before, it was a nice feeling.

They started moving back and forth slowly, a typical slow dance. Kid kept eye contact the whole time while Crona on the other hand, was still feeling shy, so looked at the floor instead. Kid pulled her closer suddenly, she gasped in surprise and finally met his gaze.

"You look beautiful tonight. The suit you're wearing is very symmetrical, it looks great on you." He smiled.

"T-thank you." She blushed. "Shinigami-kun looks very nice tonight too."

He sweat-dropped at the formality. "Crona, we're friends, you can just call me Kid alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry Shinig-, I mean Kid." She said shyly.

As the song ended, Kid loosened his grip. "Thank you for the dance." He smiled again and took her hand and lightly kissed it. "Will you save another dance for me at the end of the night?"

"S-sure." Crona said almost inaudibly, no one has ever kissed her on the hand before, she wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it, but silently wished for him to do it again.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Maka said as she came up behind Crona, startling her.

"No, it wasn't, it was very nice of Kid-kun to dance with me." Crona smiled.

"Yeah it was, you guys looked cute together, and I think Kid is still thinking about it." Maka smirked.

"Why do you say that?" she asked shyly.

"Well he keeps glancing over here and smiling, I think it's obvious enough. I never knew I was such a great matchmaker!" Maka said happily. Crona blushed furiously.

"You think Kid-kun r-really likes m-me?" she stammered.

"Yeah, I really think he does. He may even ask you out."

Crona just about had a stroke at that point. "Ask ME out? No-no Maka, I don't think so. I don't know how to deal with d-dating and besides someone like Kid-kun is WAY too good for me. He's so popular and handsome and I'm so-."

"So what? Crona you need to give yourself some confidence. You're very popular, everyone wants to know you, and this whole party was practically for everyone to meet you anyways. And you're very pretty too, you have the cutest eyes and you're tall and slender. I wish I was like that." Maka said, putting a hand to Crona's shoulder.

"Maka, you already are be-beautiful, I could never be like you. I see g-guys talk to you and you're not even afraid." Crona stammered, growing increasingly more uncomfortable as the conversation continued.

"Why would I be? I'm not nervous around boys because I don't like any of the ones that ask me out that's all. If I liked someone Crona, you'd know, I'd be nervous and blushing and all over the place." She laughed. "I just haven't found the guy that's right for me."

"…Y-you really think he likes me?" she asked again quietly.

"Yes! Crona, I can tell how boys act when they like a girl and Kid is fitting that description perfectly." Maka smiled.

"B-but doesn't he already have a g-girlfriend?"

"Who? You don't mean Liz or Patti do you?" Crona nodded. "God no Crona, you can rest assured that they are just partners. Liz is too old for him and I bet he thinks Patti is a little immature, Kid is more on the intellectual side."

Slowly, but surely Crona's lips started to form a smile, however slight.

"Hey! What are you guys being all quiet over here for?!?" Black Star said rather loudly as he threw his arms around the two girls. Maka rolled her eyes and Crona was going for the second stroke attack in one night. "Don't you know this is a party?!?" Black Star asked Crona, practically shoving his face near hers, not realizing how obnoxious he was being.

"Uhh…ummm…Ah!" Crona stammered as Black Star was suddenly taken away. Kid stood in his place.

"Sorry about that," he smiled. "He gets a little too excited at these big gatherings. Would you like a drink?" he asked, Crona shyly accepted.

"Thank you." She said as he handed her some punch.

"So, Crona? Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

Crona gave a shy little nod. "I'm not entirely used to it but I'm not uncomfortable, just a little scared I guess. I've never been to a party before."

"Well I'm glad that you're having a good time, I would have thought for sure the dancing would have scared you away." He chuckled lightly. She fidgeted.

"Well I've never d-danced with anyone either, and I've never been that cl-close to anyone before." She said blushing.

"So this party that I threw was your first and I was also your first dance. Suddenly, I'm feeling good about myself now." He laughed, taking a sip of his punch. Suddenly another slow song came on.

"Would you like to dance again?" He asked as he held out his hand in a gentleman fashion.

"Ummm…s-sure." She blushed and took his hand as he led her out on the dance floor again.

--

"M-maka, I'm going to get going." Crona said to her friend at the end of the night.

"Aww, ok Crona, can you make it back to the guest rooms on your own? I'll walk you back if you'd like."

"Let me handle that Maka." Kid interjected. Maka shrugged and waved 'good night.'

"I can make it back on my own, no need to t-trouble yourself Kid-kun." She said.

"I insist, it would be very rude if I did not see you home safely, besides, I was hoping we could talk alone." Suddenly a very angry voice interjected.

"HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH CRONA! SHE BELONGS TO ME! SO FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE SHINIGAMI!" Ragnarok, Crona's demon weapon, yelled.

"R-ragnarok…" Crona said almost silently, she knew better than to upset him, she DID want to eat tonight.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with walking her home?" Kid said in a strong tone.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE AFTER SHINIGAMI! DON'T THINK THAT YOU'LL GET THAT FROM HER, SHE'S MINE!" Ragnarok turned his gaze to Crona. "DO YOU WANT THIS GUY TO FUCK YOU? IF YOU LET HIM WALK YOU HOME HE'S GONNA USE THE FIRST CHANCE HE GETS AND BAM YOU'RE FUCKED! Both literally and physically."

Crona was bewildered, she didn't know what Ragnarok was talking about, and whatever it was must be horrible if he didn't want Kid to do it.

"Kid, I'm sorry, I think I better just go home on my own. Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but could we talk at school?" She asked shyly. Kid nodded and took her hand.

"I had a nice time tonight Crona." He smiled and kissed her hand and sneered up at Ragnarok, who was practically about to kill him for touching her at all.

"I did too Kid-kun." She smiled sweetly at him. "Good night." She waved.

"Good Night."

--

Well that was chapter one, I hope you guys liked it and I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC, stick around for chapter two, it'll be coming in a bit.

Please Review! I would appreciate it a lot!


	2. Awkward

Meet My Gaze

Death the Kid/Crona

Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 2: Awkward

--

"I can't believe you Crona! How could you think you could just let that SHINIGAMI waltz into our house! Do you even know what could have happened?!?" Ragnarok shouted, apparently still steamed.

"I never knew you cared so much Ragnarok." She smiled. "Don't worry, Kid-kun is very nice, he's a real gentleman." Her cheeks heated up.

"WHAT?!? YOU'RE RETARDED IF YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he smacked on the head hard. "NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

"Ouch, Ragnarok, not so rough…" she complained as he hit her even harder. They finally reached the Shibusen guest rooms; Crona silently unlocked the door, entered the almost empty room, took off her shoes and flopped down on the bed. Rolling on her back, she stared at the ceiling and sighed. "The party was fun, wasn't it?" she giggled silently.

"Phhht! You're pretty simple-minded, you know that? Stay away from that damn Shinigami." He said before he was about to retreat back into her body.

"Why do you keep saying that? Like I said, Kid-kun is very nice, I trust him." She said, getting a little annoyed.

"Heh! You won't trust him so much when you're alone with him!" He laughed.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Like I said, bitch! Do you want him to fuck you?!?" Ragnarok said angrily and the fact that this bitch just wasn't getting it.

"Ragnarok?" she started. "Is getting 'fucked' bad?" she cowered, hiding her head. She didn't want to be hit again because of her ignorance.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, Crona?!?" he asked appalled. "Yes, it's bad, only if it's that damn Shinigami though."

"W-why? What is it?"

Ragnarok sighed, she really was ignorant. "Just…go to sleep Crona. I'm fuckin' tired of yelling at you." He said, ending the conversation and retreating back into her body.

"Hmm I wonder…" Crona thought as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

--

"There you are Crona!" Maka said happily, running over to her friend. They began walking down the hall, talking about all sorts of things until…

"So how was your walk home with Kid last night?" she asked as she raised her brow and smirked.

"Oh, about that, he wasn't able to…" Crona said sadly.

"Wh-why? I thought you guys were getting along well."

"Oh don't worry Maka, it wasn't Kid-kun. Ragnarok got very upset for some reason, him and Kid-kun got into an argument. So I finally just walked home by myself."

"Aww, Crona. I'm so sorry that happened. What was Ragnarok angry about?"

"Oh…he said that Kid-kun only wanted one thing from me, and that if he came home with me, I was going to get 'fucked'."

Suddenly Maka stopped walking. "Ragnarok said that to you?"

Crona stopped too and turned around. "Yes, he said it was bad if Kid-kun did it, though I'm not sure what he means, I tried asking him last night, but he wouldn't answer."

"Crona, you DO know what sex is don't you?" Maka asked hesitantly, knowing this conversation had just taken an awkward turn.

"S-sex? No, I don't why?"

"Ummm well, Crona, perhaps you should come over to my house after school. I'll be able to explain it better to you then." As she put her arm around Crona and walked her down the hall.

"Whatever you say Maka..."

--

Sorry for the short update, I've been super busy, but I hope this holds you over for now, I am working on the next chapter and hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow, if not tomorrow then I don't know when cause of school and everything, but please read and review! :D


	3. An Embarrassing Lesson

Meet My Gaze

Death the Kid/Crona

Disclaimer: I won't ever own Soul Eater XD

Chapter 3: An Embarrassing Lesson

--

"I'm home!" Maka announced when she opened the door to her and Soul's apartment. Blair pranced happily in from the kitchen.

"Nya! Welcome home Maka!" she beamed as she noticed Crona hiding behind Maka's thin frame. "And who is this little cutie-pie!~3"

"This is Crona, my friend from school." Maka happily introduced.

"Hello there sweetie!" Blair squealed and hugged Crona tightly.

"He-hello..." Crona squeaked out, from lack of air.

"Blair, we'll be in my room if you need me for anything." Maka said, leading Crona down the hall.

--

"This is my room." Maka said as she opened the door. Her room was small but full of light, she had lots of books, a few of which were laying open upon her desk; she had a small window as well, but it showed a great view of the sunset. "Sorry for the mess, you can sit on my bed." she smiled.

"Thanks...." Crona said taking a seat on the edge of Maka's bed.

Maka took a book down from her overcrowded shelf and then took a seat next to Crona. She handed her the book which Crona nervously accepted.

"This is for you to look at if we don't cover everything today." Maka smiled. "So where to begin...where to begin..." she muttered to herself.

Crona was hanging onto Maka's every word. "This really must be bad huh?!? Maybe I should just stay away from Kid-kun..."

"No no no Crona, nothing like that. Sex is a very special and beautiful thing, when done with the right person."

"So...so Ragnarok was right...it must be bad if Kid-kun does it to me." Crona looked down at her lap sadly.

"Crona, Ragnarok is wrong about a lot of things...namely this subject." Maka wrapped her arm around Crona, trying to cheer her up. "Just listen to me, I'll tell you the truth."

"O-okay Maka." Crona forced a smile.

"Ok Crona so it's like this...sex is what happens between a man and a woman when they want to have a baby. But people will do it sometimes just because it feels good or they really love each other and want to express that." Maka took the book back from Crona and flipped it to a random page. She then showed it to Crona, one page had a woman on it, the other a man, both of which had no clothes on.

"See Crona," Maka pointed to the naked woman. "This is what we look like when we're naked, and this is what a boy looks like." she said pointing to the other page. Crona's eyes widened and a pinkish tint came to her cheeks.

"So when a man and a woman have sex, the man puts his penis," she pointed to part on the naked male's picture. " Into a woman's vagina." she pointed to the other picture respectively. "And the first time a woman does it, it means that she is no longer a virgin."

"...M-maka...h-how does the man....put it i-in?" she nervously asked, not quite sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well when the man gets aroused his penis will get hard, that's called an erection; it makes it possible to enter the woman. Also when a woman is aroused she'll secrete fluids which help lubricate the man when he enters her." Maka said like she was reading from a textbook.

"D-d-does it hur-hurt?" Crona asked as she buried her head into one of Maka's throw pillows.

"Yes...the first time. Remember what I said about the first time you have sex?" Crona nodded. "There's a special lining that covers the opening of the woman's vagina called the hymen, when the man's penis enters her, it tears the lining, so yeah it stings a bit, most women bleed the first time." Maka said as she bookmarked the page they were on.

"S-so why would Kid-kun want to do that to m-me? It sounds awful..."

"Well after the first time it starts to feel really good, and like I said, a lot of people do it for that reason alone but most people do it to express their love for each other, it's like the epitome of physical expression." Maka said. Crona was quite for a while, trying to take it all in.

"M-maka? Ha-have you ever d-done it before?" Crona asked. Maka's face heated up.

"Just between you and me Crona, ok?" she asked, Crona nodded. "Yeah I have. Soul and me tried it one night, that why I was able to tell you that it stings. But after the pain went away, Soul made me feel wonderful and loved. That's why we're such good partners, because we have such a strong connection. I can never share my first time with anyone else, Soul will always have that too." She smiled and then turned to her friend.

"But Crona, in all seriousness, please don't do it until you feel ready and make sure it's with someone you truly care about. Virginity is a woman's most precious gift."

"Ok Maka...I understand...thank you for everything." Crona smiled solemnly and stood up to leave, taking Maka's book with her. Maka gave her a hug on the way out, hoping to cheer her friend up a bit.

--

Crona was making her way back to the dorms, Maka's book tightly in hand. She shuddered slightly still mulling over the conversation in her head. Then her thoughts drifted to Kid.

'If sex is as wonderful as Maka says....maybe Kid-kun and I....no, I shouldn't think of Kid-kun like that, we're friends....but Maka says that Kid-kun likes me, does that mean he might be thinking about it too?' she thought to herself. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, however, that she completely missed the corridor to her room, and to make matters more uncomfortable, she ambled blindly into Death the Kid himself.

"Good afternoon Crona." he smiled when he saw her.

"K-kid-kun....good afternoon." her cheeks flared up and she tried to manage a smile.

"Where are you headed?" he asked." You look kind of flustered." he said taking her hand.

"D-do I?" she said almost silent. "I'm sorry...I was just thinking about...something. B-but I was just headed back to my room."

"Would you allow me to walk you there?" he asked all gentleman-like. "I was disappointed the other night when I wasn't able to."

Crona felt Ragnarok give an angry squirm inside her but decided to ignore it for the time being and muttered a weak, but happy "sure."

--

Kid and Crona talked about all sorts of things on the way back to her dorm room, namely Kid's party, in which he kept bringing up how lovely it was to dance with her. Crona fought another blush, waiting to crawl up onto her face.

"So what have you been up to this afternoon Crona?" he politely asked after the subject of his party left Crona to embarrassed to speak.

"Oh, I was over at Maka's house. She lent me...a b-book."

"Ah, is that so? That Maka, always has her face in a book. Very bright in her studies though." he smiled.

"Yes...she's very smart." Crona agreed.

At last they reached Crona's dorm at which they both were getting more nervous and fidgety.

"T-thanks for walking me Kid-kun." she smiled.

"You're welcome....Crona, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." he said importantly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Y-yes Kid-kun?"

"Ever since my party, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, not even for an instant. I have to know if you....would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend." he asked, fighting his own blush now.

"Kid!" she gasped. "I would...I would..."

"HATE THAT!" said Ragnarok, emerging from Crona's body, making his presence known. "Look at you, you damn Shinigami! You're not good enough for her! Crona belongs to me! You have to beg me!"

"Then I will, I will beg you." Kid said sternly, making Ragnarok focus only on him. "I'm in love with Crona...I LOVE HER! I would do whatever it takes to make her happy! So please I'm begging you...I want to be with her." His gaze shifted between Crona's and Ragnarok's. "Please."

--

So how did you like Chapter 3? I tried to make it longer, please tell me what you think, also feel free to send me your ideas on what you'd like to see happen! Thanks for reading!


	4. Degraded

Meet My Gaze

Death the Kid/Crona

Disclaimer: I won't ever own Soul Eater XD

Chapter 4: Degraded

*this chapter gets graphic...rape ahead *

*also just so everyone knows, cause I don't think I mentioned it...Ragnarok is the big size from the time when we first see him, where he's really big, not that squeaky little thing haha*

--

"Please...Ragnarok...I love her." Kid pleaded.

"SHE'S MINE! I LOVE HER TOO!" Ragnarok said in a blind fury. Crona was silent as she looked at her partner and Kid looked shocked.

" Crona will see you tomorrow!" He said as he pushed her with his huge hand into their dorm and locked the door behind them.

"Kid-kun!" Crona managed to cry out, but her cries fell on deaf ears behind the heavy metal door, Kid must have left. She angrily turned to Ragnarok. "Why did you do that?!? Kid-kun said he loved me! You could have at least let me answer..." she said, her eyes welling with tears.

"WHY?!? SO YOU COULD LET HIM SAUNTER IN HERE AND FUCK YOU?!?" he roared.

"THAT'S NOT ALL HE WANTS FROM ME!" she cried.

"YES HE DOES! AND IF YOU WERE SMART YOU'D KNOW THAT!" he yelled as he grabbed the front collar of her shirt, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Kid-kun is a gentleman, he would treat me right, and he'd love me." she lowered her voice but tears still poured down.

"WHY WOULD I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT?!?" he questioned.

"Do you Ragnarok?" she asked, looking up into his huge eyes.

"Do I what?"

"Do you...love me too?" she asked innocently.

"Pffffft! Not a chance, how could I love a girl with no chest? You're so flat you could wear a bra inside out!"

"Bu-but what you said out there..." Crona stammered fighting a blush. Ragnarok cut her off.

"What's this you're reading? I didn't even know you could read!" he chuckled as he snatched the book from her grasp and tore it open to the bookmarked page. the page of the male and female bodies. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL IS THIS SHIT CRONA?!?"

"M-maka gave it to me..."

"WHAT THE HELL FOR?!?"

"Sh-she was talking to me about what "getting fucked" means....and about Kid-kun."

"OH I GET IT! SO NOW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS I GUESS YOU WANT THAT DIRTY SHINIGAMI TO DO IT TO YOU!" he threw the book across the room. Crona blushed furiously.

"Ra-ragnarok....that's not what I meant....why are you getting so mad?"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR PARTNER! I SHOULD BE YOUR FIRST!"

"Maka s-said I should only do it with someone I truly l-love...so are you saying that you love me?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all Crona....I'm your partner....YOU BELONG TO ME....and I'm gonna show you exactly what I mean by that." he sneered evilly.

"Ra-ragnarok?" she stammered, she was definitely scared now.

Ragnarok's huge hands pushed her down onto the bed, and while she tried to fight back, he had already made a huge rip in her long, black dress exposing her bare skin for his eyes to feast on.

"STOP!!! PLEASE!!!!!" she cried.

He pushed back the leftovers of the fabric and traced a line with his tongue down her creamy white waist, while one of his massive hands took hold of both her wrists and held them above her head to stop her incessant squirming.

"Ragnarok..." she wimpered. "Please, stop this..."

He once again ignored her cries, while making use of his other hand which was slinking lower and lower down her thin frame. His bulbous finger pushed apart her pink folds, as she strained against his grasp. He tickled the bundle of nerves above her entrance and felt her grow quite moist.

"Uhhh..." Crona couldn't stifle a moan as she felt this wave of pleasure surge through her womanhood. A furious crimson was slapped across her face as she looked into the eyes of her partner, silently begging him to stop.

"Please Ranarok," she tried once more. "Kid-kun...I-I love him too...so please..."

But without warning, Ragnarok's finger started to prod her tight entrance and when he reached her barrier he pushed by it quickly, which earned him a loud scream and his finger being gripped like a vice by her walls.

"Uggghhh! Owwww...Ragnarok, please it hurts-IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" she screamed.

Ragnarok peered down and saw that black blood was now seeping onto his hand. He wanted to grin, now there was no way that little Shinigami could steal her virginity. Filled with evil pride he quickened his pace as his finger roughly thrust into her.

"AHHHHHH!" Crona screamed, who had no time to get used to foreign object inside her. "AHHHHH OH MY GOD....PLEASE...." she sobbed and this time her cries were heard. Someone was pounding hard on the door to their room. Ragnarok stopped and looked up at the door when he heard "Crona?!? Crona are you ok in there?!? Let me in!" He grinned, it was Kid. He quickly withdrew his large finger from Crona, who yelped and forced her to get up.

"ANSWER THE DOOR!" he demanded.

"Wh-what? No I can't let Kid-kun see me this way..."she sobbed.

"I said...ANSWER IT!" he swiftly punched her in the head as he retreated back into her body. She did what she was told.

--

Kid gasped when he saw the state of her. She effortlessly tried to cover herself with the remnants of her fabric, but Ragnarok had shredded them beyond belief. Kid also noticed the black blood staining the inside of her thighs and the tears that stained her cheeks.

"C-Crona...I'm sorry I ever left. I was on my way back to tell Ragnarok off when I heard the screams." Kid said, he felt so guilty, it had been all his fault.

Crona broke down at that point and threw herself into his arms, hiding her face. "I tr-tired to st-stop him but he..."

"Shhh, I'm here now. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly.

"Ki-kid...I-I lo-love you too...." she sobbed. "I-I just wanted to tell you before I lo-lose my chance... you can't possibly love me after what happened tonight."

--

Yea I know this chapter wasn't the happiest, it will get happier though don't worry.

In the description of this story I mention slight Ragnarok/Crona, well this was it. It's because I had the idea that Ragnarok wouldn't have romantic feelings for Crona at all and he would just want to dominate her because he probably truly believes that she is his property and his being jealous of Kid was because Kid was attempting to cross that line.

Please read and review


End file.
